mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 111: Sacrilice
"Sacrilice" was originally released on July 9, 2012. Description After a one-week forced sabbatical (thanks, derecho!), we're back and wetter than ever, ready to dole out all manner of advice on subjects we know little to nothing about. Except for derecho survival. We're basically experts on that, now. Suggested Talking Points Derecho Apocalypse, Forever Smell, Roommate Boundaries, Godwind, Straight-Edge Shrek, Illegal Cat Movies Outline 05:29 - What do you do in the case of a prolonged power outage to stay sane? I've been drinking, playing guitar, and playing Dark Tower graphic novels by daylight, but daylight is waning. However, I'd rather be playing video games or editing a podcast. Help! Board games are not an option, and I have no light by which to read. -- Cole Ross 13:16 - Y - Sent in by Alexander Hach, from Yahoo Answers user Av, who asks: Queston about smelling? Hi! Okay, I have a question about smelling air, like with your nose. Okay, so like I never thought about it but what if you bring in a lot of stink air. Does the stink air lodge itself into your lungs and you get the smell inside of you until the end of time (aka forever), because I went to a farm last year and there was a bit cow poo and I smelt it and I still smell it sometimes. Additional Details: I saw it on the news. 21:20 - Whenever I go out of town, my roommate likes to bone down in my bed. I've been told by friends of mine, and I also know he has gotten some mouth action in my closet. I've tried locking my door, but it's pretty easy to unlock. Is there anything I can do about this, or do I have to sleep with it? -- Billzillionaire 29:22 - Y - Sent in by Elliott Harmon, from Yahoo Answers user I Doubt It 2, who asks: Does wind have free will or does god direct every puff? Additional Details: Come on somebody has to know or at least pretend to know! 38:54 - MZ - Personal message from Abby, Matt, Sam, Ashley, and Tucker. Personal message from Julie Hill. Personal message from Steven Tyler. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints 45:36 - I've got a question - in a couple of months my older brother and his wife are going to move in. It's great that I'll get to hang out with my brother more, but there is a small problem - I love beer, but my brother is straight edge (meaning no drugs, alcohol or other stimulant). I know he will constantly be judge me for drinking. I'm responsible when I'm drink, not that I ever go past buzzed - who gets drunk off beer - but I know that won't matter to him. Is there any way I can get my brother to get off my back and stop being so judgmental? -- Beer Fan In Florida 52:50 - Advertisement for Independent Film Channel. 53:28 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Trevor, who asks: Is it illegal to make a movie about a cat? i would like to make a movie about a cat named trevor but im afraid to do it and a lady across the street from me is a lawyor and im worried to do it once my sister made a movie but im not sure if i should do it or not. i really do not know what to do. 57:57 - Housekeeping 61:35 - FY - Sent in by Earl Parsons, from Yahoo Answers user Sky, who asks: If I die, is there Yahoo! Answers in heaven? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:French Stewart Category:Roommates Category:Cats Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Independent Film Channel Category:Earl Parsons